1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks, and more particularly, to a lock with a dual locking system.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of padlock designs have been developed, and employed by individuals to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to any particular item or area which has been closed and locked. The padlock designs may include locks that are constructed to be opened by a key, or locks that are designed to be opened by knowledge of a particular combination.
A problem that has recently arisen, and affects both combination locks and key locks, is a requirement that all secured locks must be broken by inspection or security personal, for example Customs officers and Transportation Security Administration (TSA) officers, in order to gain access to containers, packages and/or luggage that may need to be inspected. In situations where all containers, packages and/or luggage must be scanned or inspected to prevent the transportation of potentially dangerous items or products which are deemed to be undesirable, the inspection and security personal may have the authority to open the luggage for visual inspection, which may include physically breaking any lock which may be on the container, package and/or luggage.
Consequently, lock systems that are incapable of being opened by inspection and security personnel are subject to be physically broken, in order to gain access to any container, package and/or luggage that needs to be visually inspected. As a result, owners of those containers, packages and/or luggage are faced with the possibility that any lock system employed to protect the contents of the containers, packages and/or luggage can be physically removed by inspection and security personnel, leaving the containers, packages and/or luggage completely unprotected during the remainder of the time that the containers, packages and/or luggage are outside of the possession and/or control of the owners.